


Golden Eyes and Loyal Terriers

by Zephyrfox



Series: Goldeneye Reflections [1]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cold, dark night when two former friends met at Statue Park and spoke of trust and betrayal. Their meeting might have ended in death, but instead it led to a much more interesting encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Eyes and Loyal Terriers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kryptaria for betaing!

James Bond woke, disoriented. Training and experience held him still, mimicking sleep, until he could determine where he was — and what had happened. His neck hurt, and he had some relatively minor aches and pains. Wherever he was, he hadn’t arrived willingly. Not entirely an entirely unfamiliar occurrence in his career. This time, though, whoever had grabbed him had taken care with him. Instead of the hard surface of a cell, he was lying in a comfortable bed, naked under clean, soft sheets. Not a hospital or clinic; there were no typical industrial cleaner smells covering unpleasant odors. A bedroom, then. Whose? 

The room was quiet. All he could hear was steady breathing and the soft, rustling sound of pages turning as someone read. The sound reminded him painfully of Alec; when they had time to just relax together, Alec would read while James — he ruthlessly shoved that thought away.

What was the last thing he remembered? Statue Park. Something — a dart? — hitting his neck. And there was something else. Someone else had been there. He couldn’t quite remember… He froze, his gut clenching. Alec. _Alive_.

“Give it up, James. You’ve been awake for a few minutes now.” Alec Trevelyan’s resonant voice flowed over him, sounding amused.

James exhaled sharply, irritated that he’d been caught out. But then, only Alec had known him that well. He opened his eyes to see an ornate ceiling in a dimly lit room. James pushed himself up, the sheet sliding down his body to cover his lap, and bunched a couple pillows between his back and the headboard. He leaned against them and looked across the room.

Light from a single lamp pooled around the man sitting across from the bed. Alec sprawled lazily in the chair, turned so that only his left side was visible, with his bare feet propped up on an ottoman. His right side was obscured by shadows, giving the illusion that his face was untouched by the scars James had seen earlier. He was wearing faded jeans and a green T-shirt that matched his eyes.

James caught his breath as he felt a tug of _want_ at the once-familiar sight. That feeling vanished, as if he’d been hit by a bucket of ice water, when he spotted Alec’s Browning. It lay conspicuously on the table next to the lamp, a silent reminder that things had changed. But Alec had said ‘loyal terrier’ at Statue Park — their old code for _trust me_ and _follow my lead_. James needed to find out what the hell was going on.

Alec looked up from his book, giving James a chance to study the scarred side of his face. The burns had healed wrinkled and shiny, covering the right side of Alec’s face, spreading from his eye down to his neck. As James watched, he could see Alec’s eyes slide slowly down, taking in James’ bare chest, and then back up to his face. Once that appraisal would have been a concerned check for injuries, or perhaps a heated gaze that led to something… interesting. James had no idea what it meant now.

He reached up to push a lock of dark hair off his forehead, noting how Alec subtly tensed at the movement. James decided to give Alec a little push; he shifted his legs into a stretch and felt something tug his ankle, preventing that foot from moving too far. He stared at Alec and pulled the sheet away from that leg; when James looked down, he saw a rope looping around his ankle. The other end was securely tied to the middle slat of the footboard. It wasn’t intended to stop him from escaping, just to slow him down. It wasn’t even necessary; Alec could easily snatch up his gun and shoot before James got very far. He shot Alec a venomous look.

Alec shrugged slightly, still amused, as if to ask, “ _What did you expect?_ ” He closed his book and set it on the table beside the Browning.

A deep breath helped James get himself under control. Loyal terrier. Right. He was a fool. “Mixed messages, Alec? I wasn’t expecting to wake up somewhere so… comfortable.” Dry, calm. _Don’t let him see any emotion_.

“It’s more than you deserve.” Alec’s voice had turned ice cold, his air of amusement gone.

James blinked. He hadn’t expected that. “What?”

Alec dropped his feet to the floor, the relaxed pose disappearing as he sat upright. “You betrayed me!” he spat, glaring, his fists clenching and unclenching. “I still did my duty. And after that, as a reward for loyal service, England abandoned me. You should be waking up in a cell. Or not waking up at all.”

James’ jaw dropped at the anger in Alec’s voice. “Abandoned? _You_ betrayed England. You betrayed _me_! You played dead — let me think you were dead all these years! I—” He couldn't finish. Old pain and grief welled up, clogging his throat.

“I woke up in hospital. There wasn’t even that much pain. Nerve damage.” Alec looked away for a moment before he said bitterly, “I didn’t know what to think. You weren’t there.”

James‘ eyes widened as Alec continued relentlessly.

“I continued the mission. I was in place in Russia, and Ourumov trusted me, which was according to the plan.” Alec huffed, sardonic. “That was the only thing that had gone right; I don’t know what happened with the explosives. The detonators were supposed to have been rigged; they shouldn’t have triggered an explosion.”

Alec paused, his mouth tightening. “I managed to send a few messages through my MI6 contact while I was still in hospital. I thought you felt guilty for the explosion, and that’s why you didn’t respond.” He stopped, and speared James with his eyes. “I _begged,_ James.” His voice went light, almost mocking as he continued, “‘I forgive you.’ ‘It wasn’t your fault.’ ‘Come to me, please, James.’ ‘Send me a message, anything!’”

Alec closed his eyes, his teeth grinding as he visibly tried to bring his emotions under control. “Then my contact sent me a message saying that you didn’t want to hear from me.” Alec’s eyes blazed open as he snapped, “I did my _duty_ after that. It was all I had left.”

James was stunned. “Alec, no,” he protested, “I didn’t know! I thought you were _dead_.”

He was ignored.

“I sent back good intel, James. Intel that I saw being used. And every time I asked to come home, they refused me.” The mocking tone was back. “’You’re doing good work there, 006.’ ‘You’re the only one that can do it right now.’ They said, ‘just one more year, 006.’ It was always _just one more year_.”

Alec laughed bitterly. “Until I said I wouldn’t do the job any more, that I had done enough and I needed to come home. Then MI6 abandoned me. No further communication. I had nothing left, James. Not you, not our country. _That’s_ when I truly became Janus.”

“That wasn’t what happened. Ourumov killed you, and I barely escaped before the explosion.”

“No. You knew the plan —” Alec scoffed.

James shook his head and interrupted, leaning forward. “ _What was your mission brief_?”

“Really, James? Is your memory going? Or do you just not care to remember?”

“Alec, they briefed us separately. It sounds like our briefings were quite different.”

Alec huffed, clearly humoring him. “Fine. I was to infiltrate the factory, get Ourumov to think I was turning traitor. You were to join me and we would plant the dummy bombs. I would get Ourumov to fake my death in front of you, so that he would think I had cut all ties to MI6. And that you would report my death, so he wouldn’t think I could give him any new intel. I’d only have to give him approved old intel and disinformation.”

“Your brief sounds like a plan that hinged on too many factors to go smoothly.” James shook his head again. “That wasn’t my brief at all. I was told that you would infiltrate the factory and set up our escape route. Then I was to bring in the explosives. You would clear the path and get me an entrance. We’d set the detonators, and escape as the bombs exploded.”

They stared at each other.

James grew angry as the pieces clicked together. “That's why I was briefed and sent in a few days after you. They said I couldn’t contact you until I entered the facility, that it wouldn’t be safe. They knew I’d never put you at unnecessary risk.” James clenched his teeth, trying to control the growing fury that demanded action _now_. “We had different instructions, and they didn’t want us comparing notes. They set us up. Why? Was it to kill you? Or was it to separate us?” Either reason was intolerable.

“No one at MI6 had a reason to do this,” Alec fumed. “They betrayed us both.” His eyes flashed with anger, every line of his body tense and ready to attack.

A predatory grin spread slowly over James’ face. “We’ll find out who betrayed us.”

“And we will make them _pay_ ,” Alec promised, with his own wolfish smile.

That smile had always piqued James’ interest. He set himself a new mission, one that would be enjoyable for both of them. Clever Alec, for having the foresight to leave him naked under the sheet. James relaxed against the pillows, spreading his legs a little wider.

Alec’s eyes dropped to follow the movement.

“Lienz Cossack? Really?” James asked with a lazy drawl. “Your parents were from Cornwall.”

It seemed to take an effort for Alec to drag his gaze back up to James’ face. When he did, Alec grinned knowingly — _challenge accepted_ — and slouched back into his chair.

James smirked. He was certain that it was just a matter of time before he could get Alec to join him in bed.

“It was what they came up with at MI6.” Alec shrugged eloquently, conveying his disdain for MI6’s ability to craft a decent cover identity. His eyes danced as he watched James. “Supposed to make me more believable as a traitor.”

James rolled his eyes. “Did they forget that it was the Russians who killed the Lienz Cossacks after England’s betrayal? Or that it happened fourteen years before you were born?” He moved his hand, resting it at the top of his thigh. The move conveniently pulled the sheet further away from his groin, leaving it almost exposed. His cock twitched at the sensation of the sheet sliding over it. He hid a smile at Alec’s indrawn breath.

“Apparently history’s not their strong suit,” Alec said, distracted. His eyes darkened as he focused on James. Then he made his countermove, shifting in the chair to draw attention to the way he was adjusting his jeans.

James’ mouth went dry at the reminder of what was in those jeans. His thoughts scattered, but after a moment he managed a coherent question, his voice thick. “What about that charade in Statue Park? Who was the show for?”

“I wanted to get you to a place I controlled, so I could find out why —” Alec faltered, grimacing. “That’s not important now. There’s no one I can trust. Most of ‘my’ men report to Ourumov. The ones that don’t are too far down the food chain to be of any real use.”

“Hmmm.” The energy building between them had begun to fade. James needed to get Alec’s interest back. The time for subtlety was over. “We’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?” James picked up the edge of the sheet and pulled it completely off, leaving his entire body open to Alec’s view.

“We will.” Alec’s tongue crept out, moistening his lips, and he finally — _finally!_ — stood to move closer.

James’ eyes were glued to Alec’s mouth. He held out his hand, a mute invitation for Alec to come to him.

Alec took James’ outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled down to sit on the bed. He reached out to touch James, idly toying with the plentiful chest hair. “Are you staying with me, James?” He asked the question carelessly, as if the answer wasn’t important.

James’ face softened. Alec had been alone among enemies for so long. Never again. He used his free hand to stroke Alec’s arm and shoulder. There was only one answer to that question. “Yes.” He squeezed Alec’s shoulder reassuringly.

An almost shy smile appeared on Alec’s face at that answer; it was quickly joined by a mischievous glint in his eyes.

That glint was James’ only warning.

Alec laughed brightly as he lunged, tackling James to the bed and scattering the pillows.  For a moment Alec grinned down at James, and then pulled him into a deep, searing kiss.

Their first kiss in almost ten years; James had missed this. The feel of Alec’s mouth on his, the familiar taste and scent making everything _right_ again. James arched up into Alec’s body and fisted Alec’s shirt, needing to get closer, never wanting to let him go.

It was only the need for oxygen that forced them to break apart. Alec rested his forehead on James’, panting slightly.

James licked his lips, chasing the taste of Alec lingering there. His voice was rough as he asked, “Are you going to untie me?”

Alec pushed himself up and swept James with a considering look. “No,” he grinned. “Tied-up is a good look on you.”

James snickered. “Only for you.” He drew Alec down for another kiss. There was just enough slack in the rope to allow him to flip them both over; he ended up stretched out on top of Alec. He wriggled a bit to shift the spot where Alec’s belt buckle dug into his belly.

“You’re overdressed. We should fix that.” James murmured as he nuzzled Alec’s neck. He frowned, surprised, when Alec stiffened underneath him. “What’s wrong?”

Alec looked away, unable to meet his eyes. “The scarring,” he said reluctantly. “It’s not just my face.”

 _Oh_. While Alec had never been vain, he had been confidently aware that he was a handsome man. The scars would have been a blow.

“Alec.” James said quietly. When Alec looked up at him, he continued, “When have scars ever mattered to us?”

He swallowed Alec’s reply with a demanding kiss as he ran his hands under the shirt. James caressed the rough/smooth skin of the scars and smiled inwardly as Alec moaned against his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
